Integrated circuit devices are being fabricated with sub-micron processes that cannot operate at voltages much above 3.3 volts. However these integrated circuit devices may be part of electronic systems that function at higher voltages, thus requiring the device to function with a higher voltage power source. This may be accomplished by using an on-chip voltage regulator for reducing the higher voltage of the power source to a safe operating voltage for the sub-micron device. Some voltage regulators require an external decoupling capacitor that requires an external connection on an integrated circuit package of the device. But there are a few on chip voltage regulator designs that are self contained without requiring any externally connected components for transient stability. However this type of on chip voltage regulator will draw an increased amount of current when the input voltage is less than or equal to its output design voltage.